Show by Rock High!
by Ardoth Reaprumm
Summary: The summary is on the first chapter page.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _A Teen with musical experience but terrible stage fright is sucked into the world known as Sound Planet, he tries to form a new band and get to the top. But he still has to go to High School and he ends up meeting the bands from the Show by Rock anime! Will he be able to keep his cool in this wild musical world? How will this story play out? Will he find other people to join him in his quest to get home? Or is he going to be stuck on Sound Planet forever?_

 **Genre:** _Action/Adventure, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Drama._

 **Pairings:** _OC(s) x The other band's girls_

 **Quick Note:** _Logan_ _is a 17 year old white teen._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters or anything from the Show by Rock Series. I do own the OC(s), Band Name, Monsters Fought, and the Scenarios that happen._ _ **All Rights Reserved.**_

 **Logan's Appearance:** _Has light brown hair, Heterochromia (Red & Silver), 5'5, pale skin, a gentle looking face._

 **Chapter 1: School's Out**

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

I walked from my High School; the sun was beaming down on my head. Today was the last day of the school year and summer vacation was beginning for me and my buddies. We were planning on doing our band practice over at my friends place, but I told them I needed to grab my stuff and I would meet them there.

I looked at my phone and it said 3:45 P.M. ' _I guess Mom and Dad are working late again.'_ When I finally got to my house I tossed my backpack on the couch and walked straight to my room to grab my guitar and get ready for practice. I grabbed my favorite rock outfit, a red and black hoodie with a flame pattern on the back, a pair of jeans, and my black shoes. I finished getting changed and looked at myself in the mirror.

As I checked myself over my phone started ringing, I picked it up and it said _Unicorn Virtual Music,_ I never heard of that name but I tried to answer anyway. Before I could even say hello, my phone fritzed out and went black "Oh great is this broken?" Suddenly the phone started vibrating like crazy and a maniacal laugh hit my ears. I screamed and dropped my phone, then the power went out. "What's happening?!"

Black tentacles shot out of my phone and grabbed my ankles and wrists before yanking me towards the phone. I felt everything warp around me as flew through a strange tunnel, I flew faster and faster down the tunnel before bursting out the end. I opened my eyes again and saw that I was flying or rather falling towards a large city below me. With a start, I yelling and flailing about in a panic, I saw I was heading straight for the tallest building in the city. I screamed again prepared for a dangerous impact but instead something hit me, but all I saw was a bright flash of blue before I was sent flying in another direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan's P.O.V**

I continued falling through the sky over the strange city and I realized that I was heading straight for a giant football stadium type thing with the name BooDooKan in bright neon lights. Suddenly I took an abrupt dive straight towards the top of this building and dove right through the roof. I heard rock music playing loudly and I heard voices singing what sounded like the main chorus. But when I looked at myself again I saw that I transformed into a small fuzzy creature, "What the hell is going on?! And why do I look like this for?!" I yelled in a state of shock.

I soon realized that I was in a large swarm of creatures that looked like me cheering and shouting, "ShinganCrimsonZ! We love you!" I looked up and saw a group of 4 creatures up on a floating platform stage of sorts, singing and rocking up a storm of music. I immediately forgot all about my panic and fear and felt excited and thrilled, without even thinking I started trying to get closer to the stage, and within a few moments I reached the edge. I pulled myself up and continued watching the band, but soon the music ended and the lead singer shouted out, "You have been blown away by our burning crimson soul tonight, GOOD NIGHT YOU CATTLE!" Everyone burst out in wild shouts and chants for his short but strange speech. 'I don't know where I am right now, but I don't really care right now. I want to be on that stage playing all out rock music.'

Suddenly I felt strange, I looked and saw that everything had changed too! Instead of crowds, there were tall black buildings shooting out at random intervals. "I don't know what's going on right now, but I don't like it." I muttered nervously. I ran as fast as I could, trying to find a place to hide from whatever was hiding here. But instead of escaping, I ended up running right behind the band that was playing earlier. They had their instruments at the ready like weapons of combat, but before I could call for help a large, terrifying monster stomped into our area.

 **Crow's P.O.V**

"What the hell?! What's going on man?!" I yelled angrily. I've been in this strange world before and I knew what it meant but I didn't know why we were pulled here out of the blue, "I got a bad feeling about this you guys. Stay alert." The others nodded in unison and drew their instruments. A loud thump resounded through the area, and then another followed it. And soon a colossal dark monster stomped into view, it turned to face up and with a rearing of it head it let out a bellowing roar that knocked all of us back a few feet. "Let's do this! Rrargh!" I yelled as I started charging forward and got ready for a fight.

 **Logan's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what was happening, and I didn't want to. A yell escaped my mouth from the panic, and all attention was on me! I instinctively curled up in a little ball to try and hide, but I don't think that helped. "A guy? What's he doing in this place?" the crimson headed one asked, "It is a guy. He must have been drawn here as we did, hence-." A one with glasses remarked. I looked again and saw that the band was standing in front me, as if protecting me. "Listen kid, you need to get out of here. We'll deal with that giant glob of gunk over there." I nodded and started to run away as fast as my short legs could carry me.

As I continued running I heard an agonized group of yells and grunts, spinning on the dime I saw that ShinganCrimsonZ had been caught by the dark monster. 'I need to help them! But what can I do? I'm not a fighter.' I saw that the monster had 4 glowing stones in its slimy claws, the stones started going dark and the guys started screaming in pain. "Oh no! What should I do?!" In front of me a bright blue flash appeared again and, "LET'S ROCK OUT!" a loud male voice shouted. I closed my eyes tightly because it was to bright to look, but once the light had settled down enough I saw in my hands was a navy blue, lightning shaped electric guitar. I stared open-mouthed at the shining new guitar in front of me in awe and wonder but I nearly dropped it when it suddenly started yelling at me, "COME ON MAN! PLAY BLUE THUNDER LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" I jumped from a guitar telling me what to do but I responded nervously, "I don't understand. Could you explain what you're saying please?" My response got it yelling again, "THERE'S NO TIME MAN! NOW START PLAYING! YOU GOTTA SAVE SHINGANCRIMSONZ BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" So without asking anymore questions I nodded and put the strap on my shoulder and sprinted towards the dark monster! As soon as I was close enough I took my guitar pick and strummed the guitar strings as hard as I could muster.

 **Crow's P.O.V**

I felt my energy being pulled from my body as the dark monster corrupted my Melodisian, I tried to hold out for as long as I could but I felt myself slipping further into the monsters grip. "D-don't stop fighting you guys. Our crimson souls can't be extinguished like this!" I yelled as hard as I could. "I can't hold on much longer Crow. I'm sorry but this sun gods flame is being put out." Aion called. As I felt the last bits of my strength starting to leave me we heard a guitar wailing nearby. I looked and saw that the strange fan boy was holding a guitar. "You know, trying to turn people into monsters is just plain rude. You're going down you giant purple people eater." Then he let loose in a wild guitar solo, bits of electricity coming from him and his guitar! He played faster and sparks were flying everywhere now. And with a determined look on his face he did one last wail on his guitar and the dark monsters energy was blown away and our stones came back inside us. I continued to watch the strange new rocker and suddenly everything was bathed in a shimmering blue light and everything around us disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Bands**

 **Logan's P.O.V**

"Well that was something. Phew." I sighed from the sheer adrenaline rush I had just experienced from playing Blue Thunder. But for the most part I couldn't really remember what I did exactly. All that I really remember is that I took out the dark monster, ' _I'm just glad that's over._ ' Suddenly everything was bathed in light and next thing I knew is that I was falling again. "OOF! Ow, ow, ow, that hurt. Wait, am I back to normal again?" I looked at myself but saw that I still had a pair of ears and a tail. But that's not what I cared about at the moment, the only thing I cared about is that I was on the sidewalk in the strange city from earlier. "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Quickly, I stood up and quickly dusted my clothes off, I was just about to start looking for help when someone spoke, "Excuse me young man, do you have a moment?" I turned quickly to see who had spoken, but no one was even near me from what I could see. "Someone say something?" I asked, and the voice spoke again, "Down here young man." I looked down and standing there was a very large egg, "Did that egg just talk?"

"Oh is that how you think about eggs huh?! It's like when you get a hardboiled egg, but when you bite it the inside is still runny! And you say wait this is still raw! By the way do you like your egg fried sunny side up or . . ." Out of nowhere a foot shot out and nailed the rambling egg square in the jaw, "ENOUGH!" a feminine voice yelled. Next thing I knew the egg was on the ground with a delighted look on his face, ' _I guess that egg is a masochist._ ' Looking up I saw 2 groups of people, 1 group of girls and 1 group of guys, they all had animal ears and tails like me. "President Maple, before you go on your usual eggs rant why don't you do what you're supposed to. What do'ya say sugar?"

"Sorry about that young man. As I was going to say, would you like to join our agency? We'd love to represent you. Oh where are my manners, my name is Maple Arisugawa the founder and head of B.B.R. These 2 bands here are from our agency, I do believe you've already met ShinganCrimsonZ, correct?" The guys waved a little and the most muscular one walked up, "Yo my name is Rom, I'm the drummer for ShinganCrimsonZ. You really saved our tails kid, thank you." As I shook had with Rom as a your welcome I noticed the group of girls. "Who might you be?" I questioned the girls. "Oh sorry sugar, my name is Chuchu, I play lead guitar and vocals for Plasmagica nice to meet you. These are my friends and band mates Retoree, our bassist and vocals, Moa our drummer and vocals, and Cyan our other guitarist and vocals." I nodded and smiled brightly at all of them, "Nice to meet all of you. My name is Logan and I play electric guitar and vocals. And sure I'll join your agency it'll be a new experience!" Mr. Maple cheered ecstatically from my response to his offer and I just smiled with brimming confidence, knowing that it would be all straight forward from there. But Maple quickly stated, "I almost forgot, since you're joining our agency, we need to make sure that you still have a good education so as agreed, you'll be attending MIDI City High School as one of its new students." Awkward silence ensues . . . "Wait, what?!" I exclaimed.

 **Maple's P.O.V**

"Didn't I mention that you still need to attend high school? You are only a teenager after all." I stated clearly. "You never mentioned that. And sure I'm still in high school but I just wanted to focus on music. But if that's what it will take for me to get into a band agency then I guess I have no choice. One more thing . . ." I raised an eyebrow at his nervous silence but asked anyway, "What is it?" With a light pink blush on his cheeks he silently responded, "I-I have really bad stage fright. I've never been able to handle crowds that well. The last time I played in front of an auditorium of people and the next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling." I opened my mouth in surprise and disbelief, "A rocker who has stage fright. That seems a bit cliche." He nodded in agreement and sadness but a few seconds later he smiled brightly again as if nothing happened. "Well now that's out of the way. How about we get that contract signed and get something to eat? I'm starving!"


	4. Important MUST READ!

Hey everyone, Ardoth_Reaprumm here. I am here to inform the readers of this story that I have relocated my story to under the same name and title. Sorry if this was a bother for you.


End file.
